


Owning him, losing me

by painispeace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Not Beta Read, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stony Bingo, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painispeace/pseuds/painispeace
Summary: "Stark listen to me!" Fury growled , sighing, clearly too exhausted to deal with the notorious alpha."Are you kidding me!How! Cap is an.....omega?....I don't understand-"Tony doesn't understand. Howard had always said that Tony wasn't alpha enough, not good enough to handle the business. All because he wasn't like the Captain and now Fury was telling him that he owned the omega? What?!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 186





	Owning him, losing me

"Stark listen to me!" Fury growled , sighing, clearly too exhausted to deal with the notorious alpha.

"Are you kidding me!How! Cap is an.....omega?....I don't understand-"Tony doesn't understand. Howard had always said that Tony wasn't alpha enough, not good enough to handle the business. All because he wasn't like the Captain and now Fury was telling him that he owned the omega? What?!

"Nuh uh....no fucking way....I-" Tony stood his ground even as Fury rounded closer to him.He glared at the older alpha, baring his teeth and asserting dominance.

"He is legally indebted to Starks." Fury said, pinching the bridge of his nose." After Howard, he is your property now.He is your omega you have to-"

Tony snorted as he stared daggers at Fury.Tony was not Howard.He was not going to take any omega just because he could.....let alone Captain fucking America. He was better than that.He was the lead financer of omega rights and-

"You know what Nicky, first of all I don't 'have' to do anything,"he declared, using the air quotes to stress on 'have'.People should know that by now.Most men that told him he had to do things for them were in their grave."And secondly I want a shwarma, I am starving" Fury rolled his eyes but Tony continued on ".... I had thought better of you.....but this...why is he kneeling on the fucking floor?''

The answer to that was obvious, it was the ideal way to present him to Tony.Tony knew Rogers wouldn't want this.The omega had made it pretty clear.'I knew men who had none of that, worth ten of you.' 

Tony might be exceptional at faking confidence but a statement like that from your childhood hero will cause a tear in your fabric no matter how much you deny it.He was just not ready, he couldn't own Captain America.

"Don't give me this bullshit Stark" Fury snapped."He knew what he was getting into when he signed the contract." He said pointing at the kneeling omega. "You know he can't be left unsupervised.You know if you don't claim him the army will...and then..."

So was Tony supposed to just claim him like a....like a lost and found suitcase?How could Tony do the exact same thing he despised Howard for? Treat omegas like they were not even a person.

But he had to admit, Fury was telling the truth. Was it twisted? Hell yes! But that was the world they lived in. The omega wouldn't have much say in it.Tony wished he could have been the narcissist that everyone always said he was.But turns out Tony Stark does have a heart and it's sinking, thinking about the Captain's fate.

"Yeah I know, " he conceded. Tony glanced at Steve and noticed that the super soldier was facing down, practically shivering.His matted golden hair stuck to his forehead.This was a man who could kill aliens with his bare hands but like this, he looked so vulnerable, Tony couldn't help the growl that escaped him.

"He's not my type...." A blatant lie. Tony used to dream about Captain's perfect body as a teenager.

He paused as he walked over to Steve."Cap,"Tony beamed...."I think it's back to the military for you yeah. I mean they are your type of people ?" Steve looked at Tony, a pained wince crossing his ashen face. "What do ya think? What do you wanna do about this....er situation?"

Wait.Tony smelled something.Cap....Captain America was reeking of fear? There were distress hormones clouding the air.No, Tony must have made a mistake right?No, not possible.But that smell was mixed with something else, he smelled of coffee and donuts, like Tony had imagined his mate would?Cap was leaning towards his thigh?

Tony was so close to going into a haze.He could clearly see Steve's unmarked neck.His phermones were flowing, growling at him to claim him and declare' Mine!' 

No..No...No.....Stark...control yourself!He righted himself and moved away, pretending to saunter all over Fury's office like he owned it.He was a master at hiding his alpha instincts. You don't win investors by baring teeth at them all the time.

"I would really prefer it if you sit on the damn chair Cap! This is just a bit weird-"

Steve whimpered as Tony moved away from him.Tony smelled like gunpowder and soft lavender, like....like Peggy....like a mate...and he...he just wanted to keep smelling Tony...to get near him and....."Cap? If you will please, the chair's sitting right there?"Captain gasped as he snapped out of the daze and scrambled off the ground, getting into the chair across Fury's table.

"Stark! You don't need to be so fucking dramatic. It's not like the bond is gonna restrict you in any way.You know no one would question how many omegas a prime alpha like yourself decides to keep. You can still be with that beta of yours, Pepper yeah? but-"

Steve hung his head , sniffling his tears. Ofcourse Tony wouldn't want him like that. He wouldn't want to care for and protect an useless and arrogant omega like him. Tony could have anyone he wanted. Why will he choose Steve who was broken in more ways than not? A mockery of a perfect omega.

"This is the only way he gets to work with Sheild. Be an avenger. The world need Captain America and they need not find out that he's an omega......."

No, Steve was done fighting. He didn't want to fight anymore.....but he had already signed away that choice 70 years ago.

Tony took a deep breath and sighed, he was fighting the haze, he couldn't give in to his alpha instincts right now.

You know what, fuck it.He couldn't let the military turn him into a weapon who fires where they point.He won't be an avenger with them, not even a person.A weapon to terrorise other countries. A neuclear detterent prehaps.But maybe Steve would pick the military over him.

"Gosh Fury, stop for a moment and let him speak.Rogers? I asked you something Cap, " he demanded.

Steve looked up at Tony, his eyes glazed." I....I don't know Mr.Stark. I just woke up in this century and all this is just too much....please I don't want to fight.......I want....I don't know what I want...." That was a lie.Steve knew what he wanted.He wanted to find an alpha, his alpha mate.Someone who smelled like Tony, spoke softly to him like Tony.He wanted to be protected for once.He was tired. He wanted....he wanted to cuddle with Tony....but he guessed that ship had sailed the moment he had insulted him.Alphas don't take that kind of a thing in stride.He should have listened to Bucky.He should have tried to get a handle on his mouth. He should have learnt before it was too late.

"Okay, I will take ya if you want to.I mean no pressure but just saying, you could have your own floor, better than barracks is it not?"

Steve's heart was about to leap out.Tony was giving him a chance?

"Y...Yes, alpha.I want to come with you." He muttered out.

"Ok then...." Tony faltered, bit of a shock showing on his face." You don't have to call me that...it's just an arrangement."

" Ofcourse it is, al...er....Mr.Stark," Steve replied, trying to hide the shiver in his tone.

"I am taking your agents too," Tony smirked at Fury. "Avengers are moving in with me, this will keep any suspicions about his status at bay..." he declared. "Bruce has already agreed..."

"You can't take our agents!! And there's no way you are keeping the Hulk!"

"Yeah? Why? You have a better accommodation for the Hulk?Anything other than that maniacal glass cell you had constructed?"

Fury glared at Tony. "Thought so, see you not soon" he said with a air of finality, gesturing for Steve to follow him.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I am not great at titles.This is frankly a quarantine rant. Thanks for reading. I am sorry for the trashy style.I am sleep deprived.


End file.
